


Teen Wolf: Glee Club.

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Glee AU, Glee Club - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Witch Allison Argent, Witch Lydia Martin, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witchcraft, singing Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and all his wolfy friends all join the School glee club on a group dare they all love to sing and dance (Maybe not Stiles and Boyd they are terrible dancers)</p><p>Their was 13 friends and they only need 12 people to actually compete so why not.</p><p>But if the truth comes out about Lydia, Stiles and Jackson's secret and very weird three-way relationship will it end friendships or make everyone stronger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allison's Audition

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a feeling to do a glee teen wolf so I did.

_**When Kira asked him to be the glee club teacher and used her puppy dog eyes, he just couldn't say no.** _

__

__

_**So he went and asked the principle of the school, surprisingly, he was very eager to get an arts program up and going so he gave full funding if enough students where interested.** _

__

__

_**When he put all the posters out he got thirteen names, they where all Kira's friends everyone in her 'pack'** _

__

__

_**He gave them all passes to get out of last period on Friday and told them all to prepare an audition song.** _

__

__

_**"First up we have Allison Argent" Mr Yukimura shouted into the auditorium to get the attention of the teens chatting to each other.** _

__

_**"Hi I'm Allison Argent and I will be singing Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours originally sung by Stevie  Wonder" Allison nods to Greenburg who is controlling the music and waited till the music started.** _

__

__

_**Like a fool, I went and stayed too long** _

__

  
_**Now, I'm wondering if your love's still strong** _

__

  
_**Ooo baby, here I am** _

__

  
_**Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours** _

__

__

_**Then that time I went and said goodbye** _

__

  
_**Now, I'm back and not ashamed to cry** _

__

  
_**Ooo baby, here I am** _

__

  
_**Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours** _

__

__

_**Here I am, baby** _

__

  
_**You got my future in your hands** _

__

  
_**Here I am, baby** _

__

  
_**You got my future in your hands** _

__

__

_**I've done a lot of foolish things** _

__

  
_**That I really didn't mean, didn't I?** _

__

__

_**Oh baby, seen a lot of things in this old world** _

__

  
_**When I touch them, they mean nothing, girl** _

__

  
_**Ooo baby, here I am** _

__

  
_**Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours, I'm yours** _

__

__

_**Oowee baby, you set my soul on fire** _

__

  
_**That's why I know you're my heart's only desire** _

__

  
_**Ooo baby, here I am** _

__

  
_**Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours** _

__

__

_**Here I am, baby** _

__

  
_**You got my future in your hands, baby** _

__

  
_**Here I am, baby** _

__

  
_**You got my future in your hands, baby** _

__

__

_**Here I am, baby** _

__

  
_**Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours** _

__

  
_**(You got my future in your hands, baby)** _

__

  
_**Here I am, baby** _

__

  
_**Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours** _

__

  
_**(You got my future in your hands, baby)** _

__

__

_**Yeah, I've done a lot of foolish things** _

__

  
_**That I really didn't mean** _

__

  
_**I could be a broken man** _

__

  
_**here I am, baby** _

__

__

_**Here I am, baby** _

__

  
_**Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours** _

__

  
_**Here I am, baby** _

__

  
_**I'm yours, yeah, I'm yours, yeah** _

__

  
_**I'm yours, yeah, I'm yours** _

__

__

_**Here I am, baby** _

__

  
_**I'm yours, yeah, I'm yours** _

__

  
_**Here I am, baby** _

__

  
_**Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours, yeah** _

__

  
_**Here I am, baby, yeah** _

__

__

_**I'm yours** _

__

_**The room filled with cheering as Allison's friends as well as Mr Yukimura started applauding her Wonderful  performance.** _

__

_**Mr Yukimura applauded Allison's natural voice, her voice is perfect for pop songs and he is considering if  she can harmonize and how high her belt goes.** _

__

_**Mr Yukimura consulted his list and filled in the information.** _

 

 

Audition Name

| 

Performance Rating (out of 10)

| 

Accepter Or Rejected

| 

Song Choice  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Allison Argent

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Signed Sealed delivered) Stevie Wonder  
  
Vernon Boyd  
  
Aiden Diamond  
  
Ethan Diamond  
  
Isaac Lahey  
  
Danny Mahealani  
  
Lydia Martin  
  
Scott McCall  
  
Erica Reyes  
  
Stiles Stilinski   
  
Malia Tate  
  
Jackson Whittemore  
  
Kira Yukimura


	2. Boyd's audition

_**"Next up is Vernon Boyd" Mr Yukimura shouted and all the teens cheered on their huge friend as he made his way to the front and walked on the stage.** _

__

__

_**"I'm Boyd and I am going to be singing a acoustic version of I melt with you sung by modern english and I would love to dedicate it to me wonderful girlfriend Erica" Boyd is usually a man of few words but not when it came to Erica.** _

__

__

_**Boyd grabbed the guitar and started to pluck the strings to start off the song.** _

__

_**Moving forward using all my breath** _

__

__

  
_**Making love to you was never second best** _

__

__

  
_**I saw the world thrashing all around your face** _

__

__

  
_**Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace** _

__

__

__

_**I'll stop the world and melt with you** _

__

__

  
_**You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time** _

__

__

  
_**There's nothing you and I won't do** _

__

__

  
_**I'll stop the world and melt with you** _

__

__

__

_**(You should know better)** _

__

__

  
_**Dream of better lives the kind which never hate** _

__

__

  
_**(You should see why)** _

__

__

  
_**Dropped in the state of imaginary grace** _

__

__

  
_**(You should know better)** _

__

__

  
_**I made a pilgrimage to save this humans race** _

__

__

  
_**(You should see why)** _

__

__

  
_**What I'm comprehending a race that long gone bye** _

__

__

__

_**(I'll stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you** _

__

__

  
_**(I'll stop the world) you've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time** _

__

__

  
_**(Let's stop the world) there's nothing you and I won't do** _

__

__

  
_**(Let's stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you** _

__

__

__

_**The future's open wide** _

__

__

__

_**(Let's stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you** _

__

__

  
_**(Let's stop the world) I've seen some changes but it's getting better all the time** _

__

__

  
_**(Let's stop the world) there's nothing you and I won't do** _

__

__

  
_**(Let's stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you** _

__

__

__

_**The future's open wide** _

__

__

__

_**Hmmm hmmm hmmm** _

__

__

  
_**Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm** _

__

__

  
_**Hmmm hmmm hmmm** _

__

__

  
_**Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm** _

__

__

__

_**I'll stop the world and melt with you (let's stop the world)** _

__

__

  
_**You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time (let's stop the world)** _

__

__

  
_**There's nothing you and I won't do (let's stop the world)** _

__

__

  
_**I'll stop the world and melt with you (let's stop the world)** _

__

__

  
_**I'll stop the world and melt with you (let's stop the world)** _

__

__

  
_**I'll stop the world and melt with you (let's stop the world)** _

__

__

_**All the teens clap and cheer Erica has tears in her eyes.** _

__

__

_**Boyd isn't the best singer but he has got a talent for the guitar and that will probably come in handy.** _

__

_**Mr Yukimura rates him and gives him his score.** _

  
  


Audition Name

| 

Performance Rating (out of 10)

| 

Accepter Or Rejected

| 

Song Choice  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Allison Argent

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Signed Sealed delivered) Stevie Wonder  
  
Vernon Boyd

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(I melt with you) Modern English   
  
Aiden Diamond  
  
Ethan Diamond  
  
Isaac Lahey  
  
Danny Mahealani  
  
Lydia Martin  
  
Scott McCall  
  
Erica Reyes  
  
Stiles Stilinski   
  
Malia Tate  
  
Jackson Whittemore  
  
Kira Yukimura


	3. Aiden's Audition

_**"Hi I'm Aiden** **and I will be singing 'Somebody that I used to know by Gotye" Aiden said and all the time he spoke his eyes stayed on his ex girlfriend Lydia.** _

__

__

_**Stiles and Jackson both scoffed dramatically almost in sync, and rolled their eyes equally hard at the show that he is putting on for their girlfriend, even if nobody knows that they are together.** _

__

__

_**Lydia gave a small huff herself and cuddled more into Jackson.** _

__

__

_**Stiles heart broke a little because Lydia can't do that to him because her image is more important than her love life, more important than Stiles.** _

__

__

_**"Whenever you're ready" Mr Yukimura says snapping Stiles out of his internal panic.** _

__

__

_**Aiden waited till the music started until he began the singing.** _

__

__

__

_**Now and then I think of when we were together** _

__

  
_**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die** _

__

  
_**Told myself that you were right for me** _

__

  
_**But felt so lonely in your company** _

__

  
_**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember** _

__

__

__

_**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness** _

__

  
_**Like resignation to the end, always the end** _

__

  
_**So when we found that we could not make sense** _

__

  
_**Well you said that we would still be friends** _

__

  
_**But I'll admit that I was glad it was over** _

__

__

__

_**But you didn't have to cut me off** _

__

  
_**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing** _

__

  
_**And I don't even need your love** _

__

  
_**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough** _

__

  
_**No you didn't have to stoop so low** _

__

  
_**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number** _

__

  
_**I guess that I don't need that though** _

__

  
_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know** _

__

__

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know** _

__

  
_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know** _

__

__

__

  
_**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over** _

__

  
_**But had me believing it was always something that I'd done** _

__

  
_**But I don't wanna live that way** _

__

  
_**Reading into every word you say** _

__

  
_**You said that you could let it go** _

__

  
_**And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know** _

__

__

__

  
_**But you didn't have to cut me off** _

__

  
_**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing** _

__

  
_**And I don't even need your love** _

__

  
_**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough** _

__

  
_**And you didn't have to stoop so low** _

__

  
_**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number** _

__

  
_**I guess that I don't need that though** _

__

  
_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know** _

__

__

__

_**Somebody** _

__

  
_**(I used to know)** _

__

  
_**Somebody** _

__

  
_**(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)** _

__

__

__

_**(I used to know)** _

__

  
_**(That I used to know)** _

__

  
_**(I used to know)** _

__

  
_**Somebody** _

  
  
_**"Thank you Aiden" Mr Yukimura clapped even though it was blatantly obvious the song choice was poor, Aiden's voice doesn't complement slow songs very well, but maybe with faster and more upbeat songs he would get a much better outcome.** _

__

__

_**Whilst the other students in his daughters pack clap for Aiden Mr Yukimura marks down Ethan's effort and his song choice on his list.** _

__

Audition Name

| 

Performance Rating (out of 10)

| 

Accepter Or Rejected

| 

Song Choice  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Allison Argent

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Signed Sealed delivered) Stevie Wonder  
  
Vernon Boyd

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(I melt with you) Modern English   
  
Aiden Diamond

| 

5

| 

Accepted

| 

(Somebody that I used to know) Gotye ft. Kimbra  
  
Ethan Diamond  
  
Isaac Lahey  
  
Danny Mahealani  
  
Lydia Martin  
  
Scott McCall  
  
Erica Reyes  
  
Stiles Stilinski   
  
Malia Tate  
  
Jackson Whittemore  
  
Kira Yukimura


	4. Ethan's Audition

_**"Up next is Ethan" Mr Yukimura announced and said boy walked shakily to the stage taking calming breaths to over come his stage fright.** _

__

__

_**Once Ethan was on the stage he just took one look at Danny who was beaming with pride at his boyfriend for  facing his stage fright head on.** _

__

__

_**And Stiles felt that all too familiar green eyed demon creeping up again because the only time he can show  affection like that to either Jackson or Lydia, is when the three can get away for date night.** _

__

__

_**"Errm Hi I'm Ethan I will be singing 'I'm your by Jason Mraz' if that's okay with you?" Ethan asked nervously after a small chuckle and a nod from Mr Yukimura he picked up his guitar and started plucking the chords.** _

__

__

_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it** _

__

  
_**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted** _

__

  
_**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest** _

__

  
_**And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention** _

__

  
_**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some** _

__

__

__

_**But I won't hesitate no more, no more** _

__

  
_**It cannot wait, I'm yours** _

__

__

__

_**Well open up your mind and see like me** _

__

  
_**Open up your plans and damn you're free** _

__

  
_**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love** _

__

__

__

_**Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing** _

__

  
_**We're just one big family** _

__

  
_**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved love love** _

__

__

__

_**So I won't hesitate no more, no more** _

__

  
_**It cannot wait, I'm sure** _

__

  
_**There's no need to complicate, our time is short** _

__

  
_**This is our fate, I'm yours** _

__

__

__

_**D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do** _

__

  
_**But do you want to come on** _

__

  
_**Scooch on over closer dear** _

__

  
_**And I will nibble your ear** _

__

__

_**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror** _

__

  
_**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer** _

__

  
_**But my breath fogged up the glass** _

__

  
_**And so I drew a new face and I laughed** _

__

__

__

_**I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason** _

__

  
_**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons** _

__

  
_**It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue** _

__

__

__

_**But I won't hesitate no more, no more** _

__

  
_**It cannot wait, I'm yours** _

__

  
_**Open up your mind and see like me** _

__

  
_**(I won't hesitate)** _

__

  
_**Open up your plans and damn you're free** _

__

  
_**(No more, no more)** _

__

  
_**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours** _

__

  
_**(It cannot wait, I'm sure)** _

__

__

__

_**So please don't please don't, there's no need** _

__

  
_**(There's no need to complicate)** _

__

  
_**There's no need to complicate** _

__

  
_**(Our time is short)** _

__

  
_**Our time is short** _

__

  
_**(This is our fate)** _

__

  
_**This is, this is, this is our fate** _

__

  
_**I'm yours** _

__

__

__

_**Oh, I'm yours** _

__

  
_**Oh, I'm yours** _

__

  
_**Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours** _

__

  
_**You best believe, best believe I'm yours** _

__

__

_**Halfway through the song Mr Yukimura had all ready singed his sheet because Ethan was amazing his  confidence the only issue and the only thing standing in his way.** _

__

__

_**Mr Yukimura laughed as Danny came running up to the stage and pulled his young lover in for a great big bear hug congratulating him.** _

__

_**Mr Yukimura also over heard just how much Danny was going to reward him later on and it had the older  teacher not only severally uncomfortable but bright red with embarrassment.** _

 

 

Audition Name

| 

Performance Rating (out of 10)

| 

Accepter Or Rejected

| 

Song Choice  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Allison Argent

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Signed Sealed delivered) Stevie Wonder  
  
Vernon Boyd

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(I melt with you) Modern English   
  
Aiden Diamond

| 

5

| 

Accepted

| 

(Somebody that I used to know) Gotye ft. Kimbra  
  
Ethan Diamond

| 

7

| 

Accepted

| 

(I'm Yours) Jason Mraz  
  
Isaac Lahey  
  
Danny Mahealani  
  
Lydia Martin  
  
Scott McCall  
  
Erica Reyes  
  
Stiles Stilinski   
  
Malia Tate  
  
Jackson Whittemore  
  
Kira Yukimura  
  
 

 


	5. Isaac's Auditon

_**"Isaac you're up" Mr Yukimura announced and Isaac jumped a little only to receive a small kiss on the cheek  from his new girlfriend Malia, because she knows what song he's singing and who too.** _

__

_**His father.** _

__

_**Isaac made his way up to the stage head held high and devoid of any and all emotion.** _

__

__

_**"Hi I'm Isaac Lahey and I will be singing 'Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson" Isaac bowed his head and waited till the  start of the music and from the first line the emotion was clear.** _

__

__

_**Grew up in a small town** _

__

  
_**And when the rain would fall down** _

__

  
_**I'd just stare out my window** _

__

__

__

_**Dreamin' of what could be** _

__

  
_**And if I'd end up happy** _

__

  
_**I would pray** _

__

__

__

_**Trying hard to reach out** _

__

  
_**But when I tried to speak out** _

__

  
_**Felt like no one could hear me** _

__

__

__

_**Wanted to belong here** _

__

  
_**But something felt so wrong here** _

__

  
_**So I'd pray** _

__

  
_**I could breakaway** _

__

__

__

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly** _

__

  
_**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky** _

__

  
_**I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change** _

__

  
_**And breakaway** _

__

__

__

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun** _

__

  
_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love** _

__

  
_**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change** _

__

  
_**And breakaway** _

__

__

__

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze** _

__

  
_**Sleep under a palm tree** _

__

  
_**Feel the rush of the ocean** _

__

__

__

_**Get on-board a fast train** _

__

  
_**Travel on a jet plane, far away** _

__

  
_**And breakaway** _

__

__

__

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly** _

__

  
_**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky** _

__

  
_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change** _

__

  
_**And breakaway** _

__

__

__

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun** _

__

  
_**I won't forget all the ones that I loved** _

__

  
_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change** _

__

  
_**And breakaway** _

__

__

__

_**Building with a hundred floors** _   
_**Swinging 'round revolving doors** _

__

  
_**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but** _

__

  
_**Gotta keep movin' on, movin' on** _

__

  
_**Fly away, breakaway** _

__

__

__

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly** _

__

  
_**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye** _

__

  
_**Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change** _

__

  
_**And breakaway** _

__

__

__

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun** _

__

  
_**But I won't forget the place I come from** _

__

  
_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change** _

__

  
_**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway** _

__

__

__

_**The raw emotion that Isaac showed during the song was enough to bring a tear to Mr Yukimura's eye aswell as Kira and Malia.** _

__

_**All his friends and his teacher clapped and all the friends patted him on the way back to his seat after the song ended because it was clear who the song was addressed to, and it gave him a tiny bit of comfort to know his friends his pack is here for him.** _

__

_**All Mr Yukimura could do was add another name to the accepted list.** _

 

 

Audition Name

| 

Performance Rating (out of 10)

| 

Accepter Or Rejected

| 

Song Choice  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Allison Argent

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Signed Sealed delivered) Stevie Wonder  
  
Vernon Boyd

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(I melt with you) Modern English   
  
Aiden Diamond

| 

5

| 

Accepted

| 

(Somebody that I used to know) Gotye ft. Kimbra  
  
Ethan Diamond

| 

7

| 

Accepted

| 

(I'm Yours) Jason Mraz  
  
Isaac Lahey

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Breakaway) Kelly Clarkson  
  
Danny Mahealani  
  
Lydia Martin  
  
Scott McCall  
  
Erica Reyes  
  
Stiles Stilinski   
  
Malia Tate  
  
Jackson Whittemore  
  
Kira Yukimura


	6. Danny's Audition

_**"Danny are you ready for your audition?" Mr Yukimura asked his bright eyed pupil who was practically buzzing with excitement.** _

__

__

_**"Yeah I am" Danny chuckled as he ran up to the stage and nodded to the music guy who all ready had all their music selections and background music ready.** _

__

__

_**"Hey I'm Danny and I will be singing 'Shake It Out By Florence and the Machine'" With that he nodded and took a breath but the smile never left his face.** _

__

_**Mr Yukimura was impressed with Danny's enthusiasm and he honestly couldn't wait till he started singing, and when he did he was impressed.** _

__

__

_**Regrets collect like old friends** _

__

  
_**Here to relive your darkest moments** _

__

  
_**I can see no way, I can see no way** _

__

  
_**And all of the ghouls come out to play** _

__

  
_**And every demon wants his pound of flesh** _

__

  
_**But I like to keep some things to myself** _

__

  
_**I like to keep my issues drawn** _

__

  
_**It's always darkest before the dawn** _

__

__

__

_**And I've been a fool and I've been blind** _

__

  
_**I can never leave the past behind** _

__

  
_**I can see no way, I can see no way** _

__

  
_**I'm always dragging that horse around** _

__

  
_**All of his questions, such a mournful sound** _

__

  
_**Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground** _

__

  
_**Cause I like to keep my issues drawn** _

__

  
_**It's always darkest before the dawn** _

__

__

__

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!** _

__

__

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah!** _

__

  
_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back** _

__

  
_**So shake him off, ooh woah!** _

__

__

__

_**And I am done with my graceless heart** _

__

  
_**So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart** _

__

  
_**Cause I like to keep my issues drawn** _

__

  
_**It's always darkest before the dawn** _

__

__

__

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!** _

__

  
_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!** _

__

  
_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back** _

__

  
_**So shake him off, ooh woah!** _

__

__

__

_**(shake him off)** _

__

  
_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back** _

__

  
_**(shake him off)** _

__

  
_**And given half the chance would I take any of it back** _

__

  
_**(shake him off)** _

__

  
_**It's a fine romance but its left me so undone** _

__

  
_**(shake him off)** _

__

  
_**It's always darkest before the dawn** _

__

__

__

_**Oh woah, oh woah!** _

__

__

__

_**And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't** _

__

  
_**So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope** _

__

  
_**And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope** _

__

  
_**It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat** _

__

  
_**Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me** _

__

  
_**Looking for heaven, found the devil in me** _

__

  
_**Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, ohh** _

__

__

__

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!** _

__

  
_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!** _

__

  
_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back** _

__

  
_**So shake him off, ooh woah!** _

__

__

__

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!** _

__

  
_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!** _

__

  
_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back** _

__

  
_**So shake him off, oh woah!** _

__

_**Danny ended the song and chuckled at the applause he stopped to smile brightly at everyone and bowed.** _

__

_**He skipped back to his seat relishing in the performance and Mr Yukimura was impressed, that someone so big could change is voice to sound big and frail in some parts in the song.** _

__

_**Stiles continued to clap because the song kinda got to him, he Lydia and Jackson are sneaking around whenever they get the chance too,yeah sure the sex is nice but it's not enough for Stiles he want's a real relationship, he wants people to Know Lydia and Jackson love him but obviously their more ashamed than anything.** _

__

_**"Stiles are you crying" Scott nudged Stiles and every eye in the auditorium was on him silently judging.** _

__

_**"Yeah the song was just beautiful" Stiles knows how to trick werewolves so he didn't tell a lie because the song was beautiful, Stiles has become a master of avoidance.** _

__

_**Everyone bought the story and faced the front again, everyone accept Scott.** _

__

_**"You sure you are okay?" Scott asked the ever observant best friend who doesn't even know Stiles, Lydia and Jackson are all hiding a secret relationship, werewolf powers are supposed to pick up on things but obviously they are all oblivious.** _

__

_**"Yeah I'm fine" Another half truth because physically he is fine maybe not emotionally.** _

__

_**Mr Yukimura filled in the details and added Danny to the accept pile.** _

  
  
  


Audition Name

| 

Performance Rating (out of 10)

| 

Accepter Or Rejected

| 

Song Choice  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Allison Argent

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Signed Sealed delivered) Stevie Wonder  
  
Vernon Boyd

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(I melt with you) Modern English   
  
Aiden Diamond

| 

5

| 

Accepted

| 

(Somebody that I used to know) Gotye ft. Kimbra  
  
Ethan Diamond

| 

7

| 

Accepted

| 

(I'm Yours) Jason Mraz  
  
Isaac Lahey

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Breakaway) Kelly Clarkson  
  
Danny Mahealani

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Shake It Out) Florence + The Machine  
  
Lydia Martin  
  
Scott McCall  
  
Erica Reyes  
  
Stiles Stilinski   
  
Malia Tate  
  
Jackson Whittemore  
  
Kira Yukimura  
  
 


	7. Lydia's Audition

_**Lydia looked at Stiles with an intense suspicion and also a heated glare, she knows when he is hiding something and he is.** _

__

__

_**She can't help but be concerned for the other man she loves.** _

__

__

_**"Lydia, you ready?" Mr Yukimura calls.** _

__

__

_**Lydia shakes her self out of her worry and gives a nod to Mr Yukimura and makes her way up to the stage she smiles when Jackson squeezes her hand.** _

__

_**She misses the hurt look and speeding up of Stiles heart, at the small act of love.** _

__

__

_**"I'm Going to be singing ' It's all coming back to me now' By Celine Dion" Lydia says and she doesn't miss the look of horror on Mr Yukimura's face.** _

__

__

_**"Is their a problem with my song selection?" Lydia asks in her teachers direction raising a perfectly manicured eye brow in his direction.** _

__

__

_**"Not if you're sure you can handle it, it is a big song" Mr Yukimura states.** _

__

__

_**"I have been singing since I was six my mother and father paid for a top singing instructor, I can hit those notes in my sleep, my voice is as I have been told is perfect for power ballads, if its okay with you I'll prove it" Lydia says and earns herself a smile and a nod from her teacher.** _

__

__

_**Lydia nods in the direction of Greenburg doing the music and when he plays the background music starts the song.** _

__

__

_**And her voice is perfect and powerful just like she said.** _

__

__

_**There were nights when the wind was so cold** _

__

  
_**That my body froze in bed** _

__

  
_**If I just listened to it** _

__

  
_**Right outside the window** _

__

__

__

_**There were days when the sun was so cruel** _

__

  
_**That all the tears turned to dust** _

__

  
_**And I just knew my eyes were** _

__

  
_**Drying up forever (forever)** _

__

__

__

_**I finished crying in the instant that you left** _

__

  
_**And I can't remember where or when or how** _

__

  
_**And I banished every memory you and I had ever made** _

__

__

__

_**But when you touch me like this** _

__

  
_**And when you hold me like that** _

__

  
_**I just have to admit** _

__

  
_**That it's all coming back to me** _

__

  
_**When I touch you like this** _

__

  
_**When I hold you like that** _

__

  
_**It's so hard to believe but** _

__

  
_**It's all coming back to me** _

__

  
_**(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)** _

__

__

__

_**There were moments of gold** _

__

  
_**And there were flashes of light** _

__

  
_**There were things I'd never do again** _

__

  
_**But then they'd always seemed right** _

__

  
_**There were nights of endless pleasure** _

__

  
_**It was more than all your lousy love** _

__

  
_**Baby Baby** _

__

__

__

_**If I kiss you like this** _

__

  
_**And if you whisper like that** _

__

  
_**It was lost long ago** _

__

  
_**But it's all coming back to me** _

__

  
_**If you want me like this** _

__

  
_**And if you need me like that** _

__

  
_**It was dead long ago** _

__

  
_**But it's all coming back to me** _

__

  
_**It's so hard to resist** _

__

  
_**And it's all coming back to me** _

__

  
_**I can barely recall** _

__

  
_**But it's all coming back to me now** _

__

__

__

_**But it's all coming back** _

__

__

__

_**There were those empty threats and hollow lies** _

__

  
_**That whenever you'd try to hurt me** _

__

  
_**I'd just hurt you even worse ten so much deeper** _

__

  
_**There were hours that just went on for days** _

__

  
_**When alone at last we'd count up all the chances** _

__

  
_**That were lost to us forever** _

__

_**(forever)** _

__

__

__

_**But you were history with the slamming of the door** _

__

  
_**And I made myself so strong again somehow** _

__

  
_**And I never wasted any of my time on you since then** _

__

__

_**But if I touch you like this** _

__

  
_**And if you kiss me like that** _

__

  
_**It was so long ago** _

__

  
_**But it's all coming back to me** _

__

  
_**If you touch me like this** _

__

  
_**And if I kiss you like that** _

__

  
_**It was gone with the wind** _

__

  
_**But it's all coming back to me** _

__

  
_**(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)** _

__

__

__

_**There were moments of gold** _

__

  
_**And there were flashes of light** _

__

  
_**There were things we'd never do again** _

__

  
_**But then they'd always seemed right** _

__

  
_**There were nights of endless pleasure** _

__

  
_**It was more than all your lousy love** _

__

__

  
_**Baby, Baby, Baby** _

__

__

__

_**When you touch me like this** _

__

  
_**And when you hold me like that** _

__

  
_**It was gone with the wind** _

__

  
_**But it's all coming back to me** _

__

  
_**When you see me like this** _

__

  
_**And when I see you like that** _

__

  
_**Then we see what we want to see** _

__

  
_**All coming back to me** _

__

  
_**The flesh and the fantasies** _

__

  
_**All coming back to me** _

__

  
_**I can barely recall** _

__

  
_**But it's all coming back to me now** _

__

__

__

_**If you forgive me all this** _

__

  
_**If I forgive you all that** _

__

  
_**And it's all coming back to me** _

__

  
_**When you see me like this** _

__

  
_**When I see you like that** _

__

  
_**We see just what we want to see** _

__

  
_**All coming back to me** _

__

  
_**The flesh and the fantasies** _

__

  
_**All coming back to me** _

__

  
_**I can barely recall** _

__

  
_**But its all coming back to me now** _

__

__

__

_**(It's all coming back to me now)** _

__

  
_**And when you kiss me like this** _

__

  
_**(It's all coming back to me now)** _

__

  
_**And when I touch you like that** _

__

  
_**(It's all coming back to me now)** _

__

  
_**and If you do it like this** _

__

  
_**(It's all coming back to me now)** _

__

  
_**And if we ...** _

__

_**Lydia fades out perfectly and everyone is blown away by her professional voice.** _

__

_**Every shakes themselves out of their stunned states when Mr Yukimura mouth still open in shock starts clapping.** _

__

_**Everyone else takes that as their cue to start clapping, everyone accept Stiles.** _

__

_**Because Stiles finally knows what to do, he has to get out of this he has to end it between the three of them he can't handle it anymore.** _

__

_**Mr Yukimura notes Lydia down with a perfect score of ten and he wants to give her more but his scoring system only goes up to ten.** _

  
  


Audition Name

| 

Performance Rating (out of 10)

| 

Accepter Or Rejected

| 

Song Choice  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Allison Argent

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Signed Sealed delivered) Stevie Wonder  
  
Vernon Boyd

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(I melt with you) Modern English   
  
Aiden Diamond

| 

5

| 

Accepted

| 

(Somebody that I used to know) Gotye ft. Kimbra  
  
Ethan Diamond

| 

7

| 

Accepted

| 

(I'm Yours) Jason Mraz  
  
Isaac Lahey

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Breakaway) Kelly Clarkson  
  
Danny Mahealani

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Shake It Out) Florence + The Machine  
  
Lydia Martin

| 

10

| 

Accepted

| 

(It's all coming back to me now) Celine Dion  
  
Scott McCall  
  
Erica Reyes  
  
Stiles Stilinski   
  
Malia Tate  
  
Jackson Whittemore  
  
Kira Yukimura


	8. Stiles steals Scott's spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Self harm and suicide in this chapter in the form of the song, nobody is actually thinking of doing it its just lyrics to a song
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this upsets anyone but be warned just in case I accidentally trigger someone.

_**"Scott you mind if we switch places I need to do this and if I have to wait any longer I won't do it" Stiles asks in a rush he needs to do this he needs to end things.** _

__

__

_**"Errm sure if its okay with Mr Yukimura" Scott says and Stiles surges out of his seat to go talk to Mr Yukimura.** _

__

__

_**He hears Jackson say 'what's up with Stilinski' to Scott and that just fuels his need to do this.** _

__

__

_**"Mr Yukimura do you mind If i swap slots with Scott? If I don't sing now I might not be able too" He begs his teacher.** _

__

__

_**"Sure if it's okay with Mr McCall?" Mr Yukimura asks.** _

__

__

_**"It is" Stiles says while running up to Greenburg to change his song choice.** _

__

_**"Can Stiles even sing?" Erica asks Scott leaning over his chair.** _

__

__

_**"Honestly I don't know" Scott answers.** _

__

__

_**"Stiles talks so fast he probably sings the same" Jackson snarks making everyone but Lydia snicker.** _

__

__

_**Stiles texts Lydia while walking up to the stage** _

__

__

_**Lydia receives the text and frowns because everyone that texts her is in this room accept her mother.** _

__

__

_**She opens it and sees it's from Stiles.** _

__

__

_**I'm Sorry but I can't do this anymore, the song says it all, I love you and Jackson but it's over.** _

__

__

_**Lydia nudges Jackson and shows him the text, Jackson's face falls instantly.** _

__

__

_**He looks up and Lydia sees the heartbreak in his eyes because its probably showing in her own eyes.** _

__

__

_**"Come on Stilinski lets see you flail your way through the song" Isaac laughs** _

__

__

_**Stiles glares.** _

__

__

_**"Hi I'm Stiles but you know that I was going to sing 'Let it go from Frozen'..." Stiles cuts off at the snort of laughter from Isaac.** _

__

__

_**"Please that is so beyond your skill level" Isaac snorted and started laughing uncontrollably, all the werewolves notices the hurt creeping into Stiles and were about to do something but they didn't react in time.** _

__

__

_**"Mr Lahey, how dare you insult somebody else before they even sing show Mr Stilinski some respect the same respect he showed you before singing or so help me I will not accept you into this club and kick you out right here and now" Mr Yukimura shouted and everyone was shocked because he never raises his voice.** _

__

__

_**Isaac shut up fast.** _

__

__

_**"Thank you Mr Yukimura you know we should come up with a nicknames for you" Stiles went off subject.** _

__

__

_**"Stiles get on with it what song are you singing now?" Mr Yukimura scolded.** _

__

__

_**"Can I swear? Because this song has some swear words in" Stiles asks.** _

__

__

_**"If its in the song but only in the song" Mr Yukimura replied.** _

__

__

_**"Cool my Song's 'Last Resort by Papa Roach' Hit it Greenburg" Stiles said and he ignored Isaac's snort at the choice of song, just because Papa Roach is Isaac's favorite band doesn't mean he can't sing one of their songs.** _

__

__

_**The song starts and Stiles swallows nervously before singing it.** _

__

__

_**He sings it more controlled than the original but the power is still their.** _

__

__

_**Cut my life into pieces** _

__

__

  
_**This is my last resort** _

__

__

  
_**Suffocation, no, no breathing** _

__

__

  
_**Don't give a fuck** _

__

__

  
_**If I cut my arm bleeding** _

__

__

  
_**This is my last resort** _

__

__

__

_**Cut my life into pieces** _

__

__

  
_**I've reached my last resort** _

__

__

  
_**Suffocation, no breathing** _

__

__

  
_**Don't give a fuck** _

__

__

  
_**If I cut my arm bleeding** _

__

__

  
_**Do you even care if I die bleeding?** _

__

__

__

_**Would it be wrong or** _

__

__

  
_**Would it be right** _

__

__

  
_**If I took my life tonight** _

__

__

  
_**Chances are that I might** _

__

__

  
_**Mutilation out of sight** _

__

__

  
_**And I'm contemplating suicide** _

__

__

__

_**'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind** _

__

__

  
_**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine** _

__

__

  
_**Losing my sight, losing my mind** _

__

__

  
_**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine** _

__

__

__

_**I never realized, I was spread too thin** _

__

__

  
_**Till it was too late and I was empty within** _

__

__

  
_**Hungry feeding on chaos and living in sin** _

__

__

  
_**Downward spiral, where do I begin** _

__

__

__

_**It all started when I lost my mother** _

__

__

  
_**No love for myself and no love for another** _

__

__

  
_**Searching to find a love upon a higher level** _

__

__

  
_**Finding nothing but questions and devils** _

__

__

__

_**'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind** _

__

__

  
_**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine** _

__

__

  
_**Losing my sight, losing my mind** _

__

__

  
_**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine** _

__

__

__

_**Nothing's alright, nothing is fine** _

__

__

  
_**I'm running and I'm crying** _

__

__

  
_**I'm crying,** _

__

__

_**I'm crying,** _

__

__

_**I'm crying** _

__

__

_**I'm crying** _

__

__

  
_**I can't go on living this way** _

__

__

__

_**Cut my life into pieces** _

__

__

  
_**This is my last resort** _

__

__

  
_**Suffocation, no breathing** _

__

__

  
_**Don't give a fuck** _

__

__

  
_**If I cut my arm bleeding** _

__

__

__

_**Would it be wrong** _

__

__

  
_**Would it be right?** _

__

__

__

  
_**If I took my life tonight** _

__

__

  
_**Chances are that I might** _

__

__

  
_**Mutilation out of sight** _

__

__

  
_**And I'm contemplating suicide** _

__

__

__

_**'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind** _

__

__

  
_**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine** _

__

__

  
_**Losing my sight, losing my mind** _

__

__

  
_**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine** _

__

__

__

_**Nothing's alright, nothing is fine** _

__

__

  
_**I'm running and I'm crying** _

__

__

  
_**I can't go on living this way** _

__

__

__

_**Stiles looked at Lydia and Jackson singing this bit** _

__

__

__

  
_**Can't go on, living this way** _

__

__

  
_**Nothing's all right** _

  
  


_**"Mr Stilinski I applaud your originality I have never seen a song performed so different to the actual song, where did you learn to sing so powerfully?" Mr Yukimura was impressed because he knows that every Glee club should have two front men or so to speak and his are hopefully going to be Lydia and Stiles.** _

__

__

_**"My Mom was a music teacher I used to practice with her everyday it was our thing" Stiles sniffles at the thought of his mother, before righting himself and walking back to Scott he kept his eyes down avoiding Jackson and Lydia.** _

__

__

_**Mr Yukimura fills in the information and stands up "Everyone take five for a bathroom break or something" He says as he leaves the room for the teachers lounge he needs a coffee.** _

__

 

 

Audition Name

| 

Performance Rating (out of 10)

| 

Accepter Or Rejected

| 

Song Choice  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Allison Argent

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Signed Sealed delivered) Stevie Wonder  
  
Vernon Boyd

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(I melt with you) Modern English   
  
Aiden Diamond

| 

5

| 

Accepted

| 

(Somebody that I used to know) Gotye ft. Kimbra  
  
Ethan Diamond

| 

7

| 

Accepted

| 

(I'm Yours) Jason Mraz  
  
Isaac Lahey

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Breakaway) Kelly Clarkson  
  
Danny Mahealani

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Shake It Out) Florence + The Machine  
  
Lydia Martin

| 

10

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(It's all coming back to me now) Celine Dion  
  
Scott McCall  
  
Erica Reyes  
  
Stiles Stilinski 

| 

10

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(Last Resort) Papa Roach  
  
Malia Tate  
  
Jackson Whittemore  
  
Kira Yukimura


	9. Break and some drama

_**Stiles waits until Mr Yukimura leaves and turns calmly in his seat he punches Isaac in the face hard enough for his fist to hurt.** _

__

__

_**"I swear to god Isaac, say anything about me one more time and I will kill you I know how to bury a body and I know your weakness" Stiles said calmly and turned back to face the front every eye was on him.** _

__

__

_**Isaac recovered quickly and jumper at Stiles.** _

__

__

_**Allison reacted on instinct to protect her other best friend as well as fellow witch** _

__

__

_**"Thicken" Allison shouts and Isaac comes face to face with a wall of air in front of Stiles.** _

__

__

_**"Isaac you know Deaton is teaching us witchcraft and Stiles better than both me and Lydia put together you deserved the punch now sit down and stop being so petty" Allison scolded.** _

__

__

_**Isaac huffed and sat back down frown full on his face the red mark faded fast thanks to werewolf healing.** _

__

__

_**"You knew Stiles could sing didn't you Scott?" Erica asks from behind.** _

__

__

_**"Yeah I did I just wanted you to be surprised Stiles is an amazing singer" Scott beamed at his best friend Stiles returned the smile but it didn't reach his eyes.** _

__

__

_**"Are you okay?" Scott asks his best friend again.** _

__

__

_**"Honestly no, but what can you do" Stiles says sarcastically.** _

__

__

_**"Stiles whats going on?" Scott asks and everyone stops their own conversations to look at the duo.** _

__

__

_**"Nothing" Stiles says and continues at Scotts eyebrow saying ' I know you and their is' "Not anymore anyway" Stiles says honestly.** _

__

__

_**He meets Lydia's eyes and then Jackson's and it was a massive mistake because they look hurt and Stiles feels a little please that they liked him enough to be a little hurt about him breaking up with them.** _

__

__

_**"What is it Stiles you're usually all happy, did someone hurt my batman? Because I'll scalp them" Erica says earning a chuckle.** _

__

__

_**"Honestly guys I'm fine I just wanted something impossible, I knew it wouldn't last I'm just glad it lasted as long as it did because it was the best thing to happen to me" Stiles admitted his eyes watered a bit but he ignored it and smiles instead.** _

__

__

_**Allison could see the water threatening to spill from Stiles eyes and she needed to do something to stop him from crying.** _

__

__

_**"Stiles come sing with me while Mr Yukimura is out?" Allison asks but she dragged him up ignoring his protests.** _

__

__

_**"Allison come on" After the puppy dog look she gives him he sighs and gives in " Fine what we singing?" Stiles asks.** _

__

__

_**"Excellent question" Allison says and whispers something to which Stiles nods, she goes over to Greenburg and whispers something to him he nods too and searches for the song Allison asks for.** _

__

__

_**The Music starts and Allison starts she makes Stiles smile and she counts it as a well done.** _

__

_**[Allison]** _

__

__

  
_**What would I do without your smart mouth** _

__

__

  
_**Drawing me in, you kicking me out** _

__

  
_**Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down** _

__

__

_**[Stiles]** _

__

  
_**What's going on in that beautiful mind** _

__

  
_**I'm on your magical mystery ride** _

__

  
_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright** _

__

__

__

__

_**[Both]** _

__

  
_**My head's underwater** _

__

  
_**But I'm breathing fine** _

__

  
_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind** _

__

__

__

_**[Stiles]** _

__

__

  
_**'Cause all of me** _

__

  
_**Loves all of you** _

__

  
_**Love your curves and all your edges** _

__

__

  
_**All your perfect imperfections** _

__

__

__

_**[Allison]** _

__

  
_**Give your all to me** _

__

  
_**I'll give my all to you** _

__

  
_**You're my end and my beginning** _

__

  
_**Even when I lose I'm winning** _

__

__

__

_**[Stiles]** _

__

  
_**Cause I give you all of me** _

__

  
_**And you give me all of you, oh** _

__

__

__

_**[Allison]** _

__

__

  
_**How many times do I have to tell you** _

__

  
_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too** _

__

  
_**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood** _

__

__

_**[Stiles]** _

__

  
_**You're my downfall, you're my muse** _

__

  
_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues** _

__

  
_**I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you** _

__

__

__

_**[Both]** _

__

__

  
_**My head's underwater** _

__

  
_**But I'm breathing fine** _

__

  
_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind** _

__

__

__

__

_**[Allison]** _

__

__

  
_**'Cause all of me** _

__

  
_**Loves all of you** _

__

  
_**Love your curves and all your edges** _

__

  
_**All your perfect imperfections** _

__

  
_**Give your all to me** _

__

  
_**I'll give my all to you** _

__

__

_**[Stiles]** _

__

  
_**You're my end and my beginning** _

__

  
_**Even when I lose I'm winning** _

__

  
_**Cause I give you all of me** _

__

  
_**And you give me all of you, oh** _

__

  
_**Give me all of you, oh oh** _

__

__

_**[Both]** _

__

__

  
_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts** _

__

  
_**Risking it although it's hard** _

__

__

__

_**[Stiles]** _

__

__

__

  
_**Cause all of me** _

__

  
_**Loves all of you** _

__

  
_**Love your curves and all your edges** _

__

  
_**All your perfect imperfections** _

__

__

_**[Allison]** _

  
_**Give your all to me** _

__

  
_**I'll give my all to you** _

__

  
_**You're my end and my beginning** _

__

  
_**Even when I lose I'm winning** _

__

  
_**Cause I give you all of me** _

__

  
_**And you give me all of you** _

__

__

__

__

_**I give you all of me** _

__

__

_**[Stiles]** _

__

  
_**And you give me all, of you, oh oh** _

__

_**Everyone clapped because they were amazing Mr Yukimura must of entered at some point because he was clapping too he held a flask of coffee and he grinned up at the two singers.** _

__

_**"If you both would have sung that as your audition you both would have had a perfect score" Mr Yukimura commented and Stiles and Allison beamed because they always work well together.** _

__

_**"You guys all ready?" Mr Yukimura asked them all.** _

__

_**The remaining five that are left to audition nodded and he clapped his hands together.** _

__

_**"Let's get on with it then" Mr Yukimura said and picked up his chart.** _


	10. Scott's Audition Finally!!

**"Hi I'm Scott McCall and I'm going to be singing 'You Belong With Me' By Taylor Swift, But Stiles sort of tweaked the Lyrics so it sounded like its from a males perspective" Scott repeated the words Stiles told him to say.**

**"Whenever you're ready Scott" Mr Yukimura nodded.**

**Scott himself nodded and smiled brightly at Allison before starting the song**

**You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset**

  
**he's going off about something that you said**

  
**'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do**

**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night**

  
**I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like**

  
**And he'll never know your story like I do**

**But he wears short shirts, I wear T-shirts**

  
**he's football Captain and I'm on the bleachers**

  
**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

  
**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

  
**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

  
**You belong with me, you belong with me**

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**

  
**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

  
**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**

  
**Hey, isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

  
**I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down**

  
**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**

  
**Hey, what you doing with a boy like that?**

**He wears high tops, I wear sneakers**

  
**he's football Captain and I'm on the bleachers**

  
**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

  
**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

  
**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

  
**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

  
**All this time how could you not know?**

  
**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

  
**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

  
**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

  
**Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

  
**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

  
**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

  
**All this time, how could you not know?**

  
**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**You belong with me**

  
**Have you ever thought just maybe**

  
**You belong with me?**

  
**You belong with me**

**Scott finished and beamed at a clapping Allison his puppy eyes shining brightly with love and Stiles as much as he loves Scott, he kind of hates him right now for being so in love.**

**"That was Amazing Scott" Allison applauded when he went back to his seat.**

**Scott flushed bright red and kissed her.**

**"Stiles?" Erica leaned forward and asked.**

**"Yeah Erica?" Was his simple answer.**

**"Can you rap?" and Stiles only reply was a smirk.**

**Mr Yukimura admired Scott's enthusiasm ut he was a bit flat in some parts he could be great with a bit of  training.**

**He marked Scott on his list.**

  
  


Audition Name

| 

Performance Rating (out of 10)

| 

Accepted Or Rejected

| 

Song Choice  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Allison Argent

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Signed Sealed delivered) Stevie Wonder  
  
Vernon Boyd

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(I melt with you) Modern English   
  
Aiden Diamond

| 

5

| 

Accepted

| 

(Somebody that I used to know) Gotye ft. Kimbra  
  
Ethan Diamond

| 

7

| 

Accepted

| 

(I'm Yours) Jason Mraz  
  
Isaac Lahey

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Breakaway) Kelly Clarkson  
  
Danny Mahealani

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Shake It Out) Florence + The Machine  
  
Lydia Martin

| 

10

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(It's all coming back to me now) Celine Dion  
  
Scott McCall

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(You Belong With Me) Taylor Swift  
  
Erica Reyes  
  
Stiles Stilinski 

| 

10

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(Last Resort) Papa Roach  
  
Malia Tate  
  
Jackson Whittemore  
  
Kira Yukimura  
  
 

  
  



	11. Erica's Audition

_**"Erica it's your turn" Mr Yukimura announced.** _

__

__

_**Erica grinned and grabbed Stiles hand dragging him to to the stage.** _

__

__

_**"Hi I'm Erica and me and Stiles will be singing 'Dark Horse' By Katy Perry" She announced and she got a loud  whoop from Danny and Boyd of all people.** _

__

__

_**"Well this should be good, whenever you're ready" Mr Yukimura said excitedly because he loves Stiles voice and he can't wait to hear him take on this song as well as Erica.** _

__

__

_**Erica blows a kiss to Greenburg for him to start the music.** _

__

__

__

_**[Stiles]** _

__

__

  
_**Yeah, y'all know what it is!** _

__

  
_**Erica Reyes** _

__

  
_**Stiles S** _

__

  
_**Uh huh, let's rave!** _

__

__

__

_**[Erica]** _

__

__

  
_**I knew you were** _

__

  
_**You were gonna come to me** _

__

  
_**And here you are** _

__

  
_**But you better choose carefully** _

__

__

__

_**'Cause I...** _

__

  
_**I'm capable of anything** _

__

  
_**Of anything** _

__

  
_**And everything** _

__

__

__

_**Make me your Aphrodite** _

__

  
_**Make me your one and only** _

__

  
_**But don't make me your enemy** _

__

  
_**Your enemy** _

__

  
_**Your enemy** _

__

__

__

_**So you wanna play with magic** _

__

  
_**Boy you should know what you're fallin' for** _

__

  
_**Baby do you dare to do this** _

__

  
_**'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse** _

__

__

__

_**Are you ready for** _

__

  
_**Ready for** _

__

  
_**A perfect storm** _

__

  
_**Perfect storm** _

__

  
_**'Cause once you're mine** _

__

  
_**Once you're mine** _

__

  
_**There's no goin' back** _

__

__

__

_**Mark my words** _

__

  
_**This love will make you levitate** _

__

  
_**Like a bird** _

__

  
_**Like a bird without a cage** _

__

  
_**We're down to earth** _

__

  
_**If you choose to walk away** _

__

  
_**Don't walk away** _

__

__

__

_**It's in the palm of your hand now baby** _

__

  
_**It's a yes or a no** _

__

  
_**No maybe** _

__

  
_**So just be sure** _

__

  
_**Before you give it up to me** _

__

  
_**Up to me** _

__

  
_**Give it up to me** _

__

__

__

_**So you wanna play with magic** _

__

  
_**Boy you should know what you're fallin' for** _

__

  
_**Baby do you dare to do this** _

__

  
_**'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse** _

__

__

__

_**Are you ready for** _

__

  
_**Ready for** _

__

  
_**A perfect storm** _

__

  
_**Perfect storm** _

__

  
_**Cause once you're mine** _

__

  
_**Once you're mine** _

__

  
_**There's no goin' back** _

__

__

__

_**[Stiles]** _

__

__

  
_**She's a beast** _

__

  
_**I call her Kanima** _

__

  
_**She eat your heart out** _

__

  
_**Like Jackson Whitmore** _

__

__

_**(The audience erupts in laughter, Jackson has pained look on his face at the fact that Stiles is making fun of  him. He starts to click on to how hurt he must be at being kept as a dirty little secret)** _

__

__

_**Be careful** _

__

  
_**Try not to lead her on** _

__

  
_**Shawty's heart was on steroids** _

__

  
_**'Cause her love was so strong** _

__

__

__

_**You may fall in love** _

__

  
_**When you meet her** _

__

  
_**If you get the chance, you better keep her** _

__

  
_**She swears by it but if you break her heart** _

__

__

__

_**She turn cold as a freezer** _

__

  
_**That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor** _

__

  
_**She can be my Sleeping Beauty** _

__

  
_**I'm gon' put her in a coma** _

__

__

__

_**Woo!** _

__

  
_**Damn I think I love her** _

__

  
_**Shawty so bad** _

__

  
_**I'm sprung and I don't care** _

__

  
_**She got me like a roller coaster** _

__

_**Turn the bedroom into a fair** _

__

__

__

_**Her love is like a drug** _

__

  
_**I was tryna hit it and quit it** _

__

  
_**But lil' mama so dope** _

__

  
_**I messed around and got addicted** _

__

__

__

_**[Erica]** _

__

__

  
_**So you wanna play with magic?** _

__

  
_**Boy you should know what you're fallin' for** _

__

  
_**(You should know)** _

__

  
_**Baby do you dare to do this** _

__

  
_**'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse** _

__

  
_**(Like a dark horse)** _

__

__

__

_**Are you ready for** _

__

  
_**Ready for (Ready for)** _

__

  
_**A perfect storm** _

__

  
_**Perfect storm (A perfect storm)** _

__

  
_**'Cause once you're mine** _

__

  
_**Once you're mine (ohhhh)** _

__

  
_**There's no goin' back** _

__

__

_**Erica finished and squeals jumping into Stiles arms, Stiles laughs too managing to keep Erica up for a full five  seconds before she leans more into him and he tumbles to the floor they both end up in a fit of giggles.** _

__

_**While Lydia and Jackson look on with concern because no matter what Stiles feels they still love him and it  shouldn't have taken them this long to figure it out.** _

__

_**It doesn't matter who finds out about them because well life is short as they all know.** _

__

_**Mr Yukimura laughs at the comedic song Stiles and Erica sang their voices work well together.** _

__

_**Mr Yukimura only marks Erica on her performance alone and not Stiles input, she is a good singer but she  acted more like Katy Perry would when she was singing so she needs to be original before she can become  even better.** _

__

 

Audition Name

| 

Performance Rating (out of 10)

| 

Accepter Or Rejected

| 

Song Choice  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Allison Argent

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Signed Sealed delivered) Stevie Wonder  
  
Vernon Boyd

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(I melt with you) Modern English   
  
Aiden Diamond

| 

5

| 

Accepted

| 

(Somebody that I used to know) Gotye ft. Kimbra  
  
Ethan Diamond

| 

7

| 

Accepted

| 

(I'm Yours) Jason Mraz  
  
Isaac Lahey

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Breakaway) Kelly Clarkson  
  
Danny Mahealani

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Shake It Out) Florence + The Machine  
  
Lydia Martin

| 

10

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(It's all coming back to me now) Celine Dion  
  
Scott McCall

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(You Belong With Me) Taylor Swift  
  
Erica Reyes

| 

7

| 

Accepted

| 

(Dark Horse) Katy Perry  
  
Stiles Stilinski 

| 

10

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(Last Resort) Papa Roach  
  
Malia Tate  
  
Jackson Whittemore  
  
Kira Yukimura


	12. Malia's Audition

_**"Malia you're up" Mr Yukimura announces.** _

__

__

_**Malia walks up to the stage but shes not alone she's with Kira and Isaac.** _

__

__

_**"I'm not that good at normal singing I'm good at rapping so Kira agreed to sing with me so were going to be  singing 'Problem' By Ariana Grande its got Big Sean and Iggy Azela in so Isaac offered to sing Big Sean's part  for us" Malia said nervously.** _

__

__

_**"Kira do you want to be marked on this song or are you singing another on your turn?" He asked his daughter.** _

__

__

_**"I will be singing one too I'm just helping Malia out" Kira smiles and he gives his daughter a nod.** _

__

__

_**"When you're all ready" He told them and Kira smiled to Greenburg and then the Music Started** _

__

__

_**[Malia]** _

__

__

  
_**Uh huh!** _

__

  
_**It's Iggy Iggs!** _

__

  
_**I got one more problem with you girl** _

__

  
_**One less, one less!** _

__

  
_**Aye** _

__

  
_**Problem** _

__

__

__

_**[Kira]** _

__

__

  
_**Hey baby even though I hate ya!** _

__

  
_**I wanna love ya** _

__

  
_**I want you! (you you)** _

__

  
_**And even though I can't forgive you** _

__

  
_**I really want ta** _

__

  
_**I want you! (you you)** _

__

__

__

_**Tell me, tell me baby** _

__

  
_**Why can't you leave me?** _

__

  
_**Cause even though I shouldn't want it** _

__

  
_**I gotta have it** _

__

  
_**I want you! (you you)** _

__

__

__

_**Head in the clouds** _

__

  
_**Got no weight on my shoulders** _

__

  
_**I should be wiser** _

__

  
_**And realize that I've got** _

__

__

__

_**[Isaac]** _

__

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

  
_**I got!** _

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

  
_**I got!** _

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

__

  
_**[Kira]** _

__

__

  
_**I got one less, one less problem** _

__

__

  
_**[Isaac]** _

__

__

  
_**One less problem without ya** _

__

  
_**I got!** _

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

  
_**I got!** _

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

__

  
_**[Kira]** _

__

__

  
_**I got one less, one less problem** _

__

__

__

_**[Kira]** _

__

__

  
_**I know you're never gonna wake up** _

__

  
_**I gotta give up** _

__

  
_**But it's you! (you you)** _

__

  
_**I know I shouldn't ever call back** _

__

  
_**Or let you come back** _

__

  
_**But it's you! (you you)** _

__

  
_**Every time you touch me** _

__

  
_**And say you love me** _

__

  
_**I get a little bit breathless** _

__

  
_**I shouldn't want it** _

__

  
_**But it's you! (you you)** _

__

__

__

_**Head in the clouds** _

__

  
_**Got no weight on my shoulders** _

__

  
_**I should be wiser** _

__

  
_**And realize that I've got** _

__

__

__

_**[Isaac]** _

__

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

  
_**I got!** _

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

_**I got!** _

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

__

  
_**[Kira]** _

__

__

  
_**I got one less, one less problem** _

__

__

  
_**[Isaac]** _

__

__

_**One less problem without ya** _

__

  
_**I got!** _

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

  
_**I got!** _

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

__

  
_**[Kira]** _

__

__

  
_**I got one less, one less problem** _

__

__

__

_**[Malia]** _

__

__

  
_**It's Iggy Iggs!** _

__

  
_**Uh!** _

__

  
_**What you got?** _

__

  
_**Smart money bettin'** _

__

  
_**I'll be better off without you** _

__

  
_**In no time** _

__

  
_**I'll be forgettin' all about you** _

__

  
_**You saying that you know** _

__

  
_**But I really really doubt you** _

__

  
_**Understand my life is easy** _

__

  
_**When I ain't around you** _

__

  
_**Iggy Iggy** _

__

  
_**Too biggie to be here stressin'** _

__

  
_**I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you** _

__

  
_**More than I love your presence** _

__

  
_**And the best thing now** _

__

  
_**Is probably for you to exit** _

__

  
_**I let you go** _

__

  
_**Let you back** _

__

  
_**I finally learned my lesson!** _

__

  
_**No half-stepping** _

__

  
_**Either you want it or you just keep playin'** _

__

  
_**I'm listening to you knowin'** _

__

  
_**I can't believe what you're sayin'** _

__

  
_**There's a million you's baby boo** _

__

  
_**So don't be dumb** _

__

  
_**I got ninety-nine problems** _

__

  
_**But you won't be one** _

__

  
_**Like what!** _

__

__

__

_**[Kira]** _

__

__

  
_**One less, one less problem** _

__

  
_**One less, one less problem** _

__

__

__

_**Head in the clouds** _

__

  
_**Got no weight on my shoulders** _

__

  
_**I should be wiser** _

__

  
_**And realize that I've got (I've got)** _

__

__

__

_**[Isaac]** _

__

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

  
_**I got!** _

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

  
_**I got!** _

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

__

  
_**[Kira]** _

__

__

  
_**I got one less, one less problem** _

__

__

  
_**[Isaac]** _

__

__

  
_**One less problem without ya** _

__

  
_**I got!** _

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

  
_**I got!** _

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

__

  
_**[Kira]** _

__

__

  
_**I got one less, one less problem** _

__

__

  
_**[Isaac]** _

__

__

  
_**One less problem without ya** _

__

  
_**I got!** _

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

  
_**I got!** _

__

  
_**One less problem without ya!** _

__

__

  
_**[Ariana Grande:]** _

__

__

  
_**I got one less, one less problem** _

__

__

_**Kira finishes the song and Mr Yukimura is impressed with the trio Malia is a good rapper and would make an excellent back up singer maybe even be good at harmonies and of course rapper depending on the song.** _

__

_**He can't wait for his daughters song because she is an amazing singer.** _

__

_**He marks Malia on his list while their friends all cheer for the great song they sung together.** _

__

 

  
  


Audition Name

| 

Performance Rating (out of 10)

| 

Accepted Or Rejected

| 

Song Choice  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Allison Argent

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Signed Sealed delivered) Stevie Wonder  
  
Vernon Boyd

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(I melt with you) Modern English   
  
Aiden Diamond

| 

5

| 

Accepted

| 

(Somebody that I used to know) Gotye ft. Kimbra  
  
Ethan Diamond

| 

7

| 

Accepted

| 

(I'm Yours) Jason Mraz  
  
Isaac Lahey

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Breakaway) Kelly Clarkson  
  
Danny Mahealani

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Shake It Out) Florence + The Machine  
  
Lydia Martin

| 

10

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(It's all coming back to me now) Celine Dion  
  
Scott McCall

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(You Belong With Me) Taylor Swift  
  
Erica Reyes

| 

7

| 

Accepted

| 

(Dark Horse) Katy Perry  
  
Stiles Stilinski 

| 

10

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(Last Resort) Papa Roach  
  
Malia Tate

| 

5 (For rapping)

| 

Accepted

| 

(Problem) Ariana Grande  
  
Jackson Whittemore  
  
Kira Yukimura


	13. Jackson's Audition

 

_**"Jackson?" Mr Yukimura repeats again making Jackson jump out of his own mind he jerks a little in his seat and he sees Lydia's eyes shine with so much hurt at the little act that reminds her of Stiles.** _

__

_**"Yeah sorry I was in a world of my own, what was the question?" Jackson asks his teacher.** _

__

__

_**"I said its your turn are you ready?" Mr Yukimura frowned Jackson was usually the most level headed and very  head strong individual.** _

__

__

_**"Errm yeah totally" Jackson says shaking himself and standing so quickly it gave Mr Yukimura a twitch in his  neck following the movement.** _

__

__

_**Jackson was out of his seat and on the stage in the matter of fifteen seconds and Mr Yukimura can just sense  that their is something** _

__

__

_**"Hi I'm Jackson but everyone here knows that, I will be singing (19 you+Me) sung by Dan+Shay" Jackson said  taking a deep breath for calming his nerves.** _

__

__

_**"Great whenever you're ready" Mr Yukimura encourages.** _

__

__

_**"Actually I have something to say first" Jackson says into the mic his voice echoed around the amphitheater like room.** _

__

__

_**"By all means" Mr Yukimura gestured for his student to carry on.** _

__

__

_**"I'm an idiot" Jackson states and doesn't even glare when Scott jokes around saying 'We know'** _

__

__

_**"Not only am I an Idiot, I'm selfish. I am so concerned with how other people will see me that I push away the  two best things that have ever happened to me"** _

__

__

_**"Jackson you don't have to do this" Stiles shouts up the stage he knows how insecure he is, he knows he feels  like the weight of the world and especially the weight of his parents desires for him are on him and him alone.** _

__

__

_**"Yeah Stiles I do because, I know what I want and instead of making sure I kept what I want I let it go, I told my Mom and Dad the other day about us I was going to surprise you, me and Lydia both were because she told her Mom and called her dad too"** _

__

__

_**"Stiles whats he talking about?" Scott the ever confused puppy asks.** _

__

__

_**"Scott shush not know" Stiles hisses at his best friend .** _

__

__

_**Jackson starts to move off the stage towards Stiles he keeps talking though "We even concocted a plan, we were going to wait for the Lacrosse game on Saturday and I was going to score a goal and run up to you and kiss  you,and then Lydia was going to kiss you and then I was going to kiss her, I don't care what everyone thinks  anymore life is short as this group should know more than anything" Jackson sniffles but covers it up and  puts on a straight face which Stiles can see through.** _

__

__

_**Stiles can't help but smile "Really so they know? And you don't care? What about if someone comes up to you  and starts bullying you or throws a slushy at you or something?" Stiles asks.** _

__

__

__

_**"Yeah they know and no me and Lydia don't care do we Lydia?" Jackson looks to his girlfriend.** _

__

__

_**"Stiles honey you know me I care about very few things like my family which everyone here is family well accept Greenburg and education I care about that, ever since meeting you I learned beauty is only skin deep its what  the inside that counts and if any individual thinks he can insult me I will turn the other cheek and come up  with a plan to make their life hell" Lydia answers with all the flair that is Lydia.** _

__

__

_**"And as for being bullied Stiles you know I can beat anyone up" Jackson said and flashed his eyes quickly, he  knows his eyes excite Stiles.** _

__

__

_**"Strength isn't everything" Stiles says but he's smiling.** _

__

__

_**"No but you and Lydia are to me, Stiles I love you and I want you back, We want you back" He says motioning to Lydia.** _

__

__

_**"Wait you want him back I thought you guys where all ready together?" Scott asks confused.** _

__

__

_**"You knew?" Jackson questions.** _

__

__

_**"Yeah Stiles told me" Scott says and rolls his eyes at Jackson's bitch face "What Lydia told Allison" Scott defends.** _

__

__

_**Jackson turns and fixes a look a Lydia who huffs at him.** _

__

__

_**"What like you didn't tell Danny" She huffs once more.** _

__

__

_**"He's right Jackson and I may have let it slip to Ethan" Danny tells his best friend quickly.** _

__

__

_**Jackson is cut off from telling Danny about the rules of best friend secrecy by Ethan talking.** _

__

__

_**"And I may have let it slip to Aiden" He says sheepishly.** _

__

__

_**"Oh thank god I wasn't the only one to tell people" Scott says out loud and gulps when Stiles glares at him.** _

__

__

_**"Who did you tell? Oh wait let me guess Isaac?" Stiles asks and Scott nods.** _

__

__

_**"I sort of told Malia"Isaac speaks up but his voice is low.** _

__

__

_**"And I told Erica" Malia says and she sounds board.** _

__

__

_**"I obviously told Boyd I tell him everything" Erica pipes up her voice mocking without even trying to be.** _

__

__

_**"So you all knew?" Jackson says with his eye brows raised they all nodded well almost all.** _

__

__

_**"Well I didn't, why didn't anyone tell me?" Kira says outraged that she wasn't clued in on the secret relationship.** _

__

__

_**"Kira sweety" Lydia says.** _

__

__

_**"What" Kira snaps but she sounds hurt.** _

__

__

_**"I told you the same night I told Allison when we all went clubbing" Lydia tells her friend.** _

__

__

_**"But I was drunk I didn't even remember anything after that creepy woman hit on me" Kira says and then her  eyes bulge out "Damn it I always forget the important things" Kira's hurt voice has turned to self loathing.** _

__

__

_**"Speaking of important, Stiles I love you and I know you love me and Lydia too, will you give us another chance? Please" Jackson asks and he sounds so desperate.** _

__

__

_**"It depends" Stiles states.** _

__

__

_**"On what?" Lydia says and she sound sad that Stiles isn't kissing them by know, because seriously this is the  most Jackson has ever opened up in a semi public place and in front of Greenburg the gossip will all ready be  traveling around the school in a mass text by know.** _

__

__

_**"Will I get to tell my dad? And will we get to go out on dates? And can I get payback on Scott for giving me  every detail of his sex life by telling me all about his and Allison's?" Stiles asks.** _

__

_**"Yes" Jackson and Lydia laugh out at the same time and then both start laughing when Allison says  'Scott told you what about out sex life?'** _

__

__

_**Before Stiles could answer Allison he was dragged out of his seat by Jackson and kissed passionately, when  Jackson pulled away so Stiles could get air he didn't get a lot because Lydia's lips were replacing Jackson's  almost instantly.** _

__

__

_**All their friends clapped and aww'd well all accept Scott and Allison who were having an intense discussion  with their eyes.** _

__

__

_**Mr Yukimura cleared his throat and Stiles and Lydia broke apart. "I do hate to break such a tender moment but we have fifteen minutes left till school ends and we still have to listen to you and Kira sing"  Mr Yukimura stated.** _

__

__

_**Jackson rushed up to the stage and went to nudge Greenburg who was typing furiously on his phone.** _

__

__

_**"Can you play the backing track for my song, that is what you're here for isn't it?" Jackson snapped he had to  remain strong headed he couldn't just let people walk all over him.** _

__

__

_**The music started and he looked out to Lydia and Stiles cuddling up on the chairs and he smiled and for the  first time in front of others this smile was real.** _

__

__

_**It was our first week** _

__

  
_**At Myrtle Beach** _

__

  
_**Where it all began** _

__

__

__

_**It was 102°** _

__

  
_**Nothin' to do** _

__

  
_**Man it was hot** _

__

  
_**So we jumped in** _

__

__

__

_**We were summertime sippin', sippin'** _

__

  
_**Sweet tea kissin' off of your lips** _

__

  
_**T-shirt drippin', drippin' wet** _

__

  
_**How could I forget?** _

__

__

__

_**Watchin' that blonde hair swing** _

__

  
_**To every song I'd sing** _

__

  
_**You were California beautiful** _

__

  
_**I was playin' everything but cool** _

__

  
_**I can still hear that sound** _

__

  
_**Of every wave crashin' down** _

__

  
_**Like the tears we cried** _

__

  
_**That day we had to leave** _

__

  
_**It was everything we wanted it to be** _

__

  
_**The summer of** _

__

  
_**19 you and me** _

__

__

__

_**We had our first dance in the sand** _

__

  
_**It was one hell of a souvenir** _

__

  
_**Tangled up, so in love** _

__

  
_**So, let's just stay right here** _

__

__

__

_**'Til the sun starts creepin', creepin' up** _

__

  
_**Right then I knew** _

__

  
_**Just what you were thinkin', thinkin' of** _

__

  
_**When I looked at you** _

__

__

__

_**Watchin' that blonde hair swing** _

__

  
_**To every song I'd sing** _

__

  
_**You were California beautiful** _

__

  
_**I was playin' everything but cool** _

__

  
_**I can still hear that sound** _

__

  
_**Of every wave crashin' down** _

__

  
_**Like the tears we cried** _

__

  
_**That day we had to leave** _

__

  
_**It was everything we wanted it to be** _

__

  
_**The summer of** _

__

  
_**19 you and me** _

__

  
_**...you and me** _

__

__

__

_**Watchin' that blonde hair swing** _

__

  
_**To every song I'd sing** _

__

  
_**You were California beautiful** _

__

  
_**Beautiful, beautiful** _

__

__

__

_**Watchin' that blonde hair swing** _

__

  
_**To every song I'd sing** _

__

  
_**You were California beautiful** _

__

  
_**I was playin' everything but cool** _

__

  
_**I can still hear that sound** _

__

  
_**Of every wave crashin' down** _

__

  
_**Like the tears we cried** _

__

  
_**That day we had to leave** _

__

  
_**It was everything we wanted it to be** _

__

  
_**The summer of** _

__

  
_**19 you and me** _

__

__

__

_**First week in myrtle beach where it all began..** _

__

_**The pack all clapped and Mr Yukimura was impressed he held so much love and admiration in his voice, his eyes never strayed from Lydia and Stiles and Mr Yukimura thinks that Jackson is the other male lead in this group.** _

__

__

_**Mr Yukimura marks Jackson off on his list and he suddenly can't wait till the next performance because Kira is either going to be the second female lead or it will be Allison** _

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Audition Name

| 

Performance Rating (out of 10)

| 

Accepter Or Rejected

| 

Song Choice  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Allison Argent

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Signed Sealed delivered) Stevie Wonder  
  
Vernon Boyd

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(I melt with you) Modern English   
  
Aiden Diamond

| 

5

| 

Accepted

| 

(Somebody that I used to know) Gotye ft. Kimbra  
  
Ethan Diamond

| 

7

| 

Accepted

| 

(I'm Yours) Jason Mraz  
  
Isaac Lahey

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Breakaway) Kelly Clarkson  
  
Danny Mahealani

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Shake It Out) Florence + The Machine  
  
Lydia Martin

| 

10

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(It's all coming back to me now) Celine Dion  
  
Scott McCall

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(You Belong With Me) Taylor Swift  
  
Erica Reyes

| 

7

| 

Accepted

| 

(Dark Horse) Katy Perry  
  
Stiles Stilinski 

| 

10

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(Last Resort) Papa Roach  
  
Malia Tate

| 

5 (For rapping)

| 

Accepted

| 

(Problem) Ariana Grande  
  
Jackson Whittemore

| 

9

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(19 You+Me) Dan+Shay  
  
Kira Yukimura


	14. kira's Auditon

_**"Kira you ready?" Mr Yukimura announces and asks his daughter.** _

__

__

_**"Yeah dad I'm ready"She says perky she bounces up happy and walks quickly to the stage.** _

__

_**"Hi I'm going to be singing (Titanium) Which was written by David Guetta but sung by Sia" Kira said and then  smiled at Greenburg brightly for him to start the music which he did.** _

__

__

_**The music starts with the beats and Kira uses her foot to tap out the rhythms and beats.** _

__

__

_**Before she opens her mouth and much like Stiles did she blows everyone away by surprising them with the  adult like tone her voice takes on when she sings.** _

__

__

__

_**You shout it out,** _

__

  
_**But I can't hear a word you say** _

__

  
_**I'm talking loud not saying much** _

__

  
_**I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet** _

__

  
_**You shoot me down, but I get up** _

__

__

__

  
_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose** _

__

  
_**Fire away, fire away** _

__

  
_**Ricochet, you take your aim** _

__

  
_**Fire away, fire away** _

__

  
_**You shoot me down but I won't fall** _

__

  
_**I am titanium** _

__

  
_**You shoot me down but I won't fall** _

__

  
_**I am titanium** _

__

__

__

  
_**Cut me down** _

__

  
_**But it's you who'll have further to fall** _

__

  
_**Ghost town and haunted love** _

__

  
_**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones** _

__

  
_**I'm talking loud not saying much** _

__

__

  
_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose** _

__

  
_**Fire away, fire away** _

__

  
_**Ricochet, you take your aim** _

__

  
_**Fire away, fire away** _

__

  
_**You shoot me down but I won't fall** _

__

  
_**I am titanium** _

__

  
_**You shoot me down but I won't fall** _

__

  
_**I am titanium** _

__

  
_**I am titanium** _

__

  
_**I am titanium** _

__

__

__

  
_**Stone-hard, machine gun** _

__

  
_**Firing at the ones who run** _

__

  
_**Stone-hard as bulletproof glass** _

__

__

__

  
_**You shoot me down but I won't fall** _

__

  
_**I am titanium** _

__

  
_**You shoot me down but I won't fall** _

__

  
_**I am titanium** _

__

  
_**You shoot me down but I won't fall** _

__

  
_**I am titanium** _

__

  
_**You shoot me down but I won't fall** _

__

  
_**I am titanium** _

__

  
_**I am titanium** _

  
  
_**Mr Yukimura was so amazed and proud of his daughter her voice was amazing and powerful considering their wasn't a lot of lyrics.** _

__

__

_**All her friend clap and cheer even Jackson, Lydia and Stiles untangle themselves from each other to applaud  her amazing performance.** _

__

__

_**He marks her down on his list and she is defiantly the other female lead singer in the group.** _

__

__

_**It was always his plan to accept all thirteen kids into the group they didn't all have to be able to sing but he  has never seen a more talented group of teens in all his life.** _

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

Audition Name

| 

Performance Rating (out of 10)

| 

Accepter Or Rejected

| 

Song Choice  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Allison Argent

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Signed Sealed delivered) Stevie Wonder  
  
Vernon Boyd

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(I melt with you) Modern English   
  
Aiden Diamond

| 

5

| 

Accepted

| 

(Somebody that I used to know) Gotye ft. Kimbra  
  
Ethan Diamond

| 

7

| 

Accepted

| 

(I'm Yours) Jason Mraz  
  
Isaac Lahey

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Breakaway) Kelly Clarkson  
  
Danny Mahealani

| 

8

| 

Accepted

| 

(Shake It Out) Florence + The Machine  
  
Lydia Martin

| 

10

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(It's all coming back to me now) Celine Dion  
  
Scott McCall

| 

6

| 

Accepted

| 

(You Belong With Me) Taylor Swift  
  
Erica Reyes

| 

7

| 

Accepted

| 

(Dark Horse) Katy Perry  
  
Stiles Stilinski 

| 

10

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(Last Resort) Papa Roach  
  
Malia Tate

| 

5 (For rapping)

| 

Accepted

| 

(Problem) Ariana Grande  
  
Jackson Whittemore

| 

9

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(19 You+Me) Dan+Shay  
  
Kira Yukimura

| 

9

| 

Accepted (Lead Singer)

| 

(Titanium) David Guetta


	15. Happily Ever After

Life in Glee club is fun they sing together as friends its like a friendship group because their a pack and friend and the entire club.

 

Some excel at Singing Like Stiles, Jackson and Kira, they are the best at singing but they can't dance to save their asses,

 

Lydia however is a multi-tasker she is the best female lead and can dance storms around all the others the only persons that can keep up with her dance skill was Allison and surprisingly Isaac.

 

Malia and Scott are the unofficial rappers of their group.

 

Where as Boyd, Erica, Ethan, Aiden and Danny all prefer to be lazy and just sing back up.

 

Its safe to say their lives were normal.

 

Well they were normal at least in high school, outside of it though well that is a different story all together.

**Author's Note:**

> any ideas for audition songs and who do you think should sing them?????????


End file.
